The Moon Cries in Empty Skies
by KingRabbit
Summary: They lived happily in the heavens, often spending time alone amid the surreal landscape of the Milky Way. All the other stars were happy for them, because they loved Allen and they were greatful to Yuu, for without him, they would all Fall and get lost. Yullen Yaoi


The Moon Cries in Empty SkiesOnce upon a time, there was a young star named Allen Walker. He was also known as the North Star by Humans, a young race of creatures living on planet Earth. Allen was loved by many, for he had a kind heart and was a guide for the HUmans when they got lost. But none loved him more than the Night Sky himself, Yuu Kanda. Yuu was a very happy sky, because although he was to live in the darkness for his whole life, he was able to hold the other stars and the Moon in his arms. And most importantly, he was able to hold his beloved Allen.

They lived happily in the heavens, often spending time alone amid the surreal landscape of the Milky Way. All the other stars were happy for them, because they loved Allen and they were greatful to Yuu, for without him, they would all Fall and get lost.

But not everyone was happy. The Moon watched them with envy and jealousy, for she loved Yuu as well. She thought to herself, "Why does he not look and me when I clearly outshine that puny little star?" So she made a plan.

One night, she slipped from Yuu's hold and walked to the Earth. She made a deal with the Humans, for they were a young race and could only see her as a beautiful maiden in need. "I will give you a way to make your wishes come true, but you must do as I say." They agreed because they did not know any better. She taught them how to capture stars and told them that all they had to do for her was to catch one star in particular. This was the North Star. It was Allen Walker. With that she returned to the sky. No one had noticed her absence and for that she congratulated herself.

The next night, just as the dawn was breaking, Yuu had been tucking all the stars into bed. But when he got to where his beloved North Star should be, he was not there. He frowned and waited for as long as he could before being forced to let his friend Lavi, the Day Time SKy, take over, hauling the massive Sun with him. While he slept, Yuu dreampt of hi beloved Allen, that he was hurt. When Lavi woke him, Kanda immediately began to search for his precious star. He became frantic and desperate because he couldn't find him. Across the galaxy and back, but here was still no sign of him. So he then turned to the place where he had forbidden any of the stars to go; the Earth.

It was there that he found his Allen.

Dropping from the heaven's Yuu rushed after his star, who was being dragged away by the Humans. He couldn't get to them as they rushed into the daylight. But still he followed, even as the day stretched on and on. He followed them even after they were out of sight. In his travels, Yuu came across many that relied on him, that were suffering without him in the heavens. They begged and pleaded for him to return there, but he refused. He said, "I will not go back without the one I love." Understanding, the creatures asked him to cover them and they would help him in his quest. He agreed and did so. He knew he had to hurry, for without him, Lavi would have to keep the sun on his back all the time, instead of laying it down to rest. He looked up into the sky and saw that the Moon was crying, trying to hold on to the heavens so she did not fall. Many of the stars had already fallen and most had been lost from sight, their soft glow outshined by the day's brightness. He had fogotten his duties in his rush to get his love. Yuu knw he had to hurry.

It wasn't long before he finally found where the Humans that held his star captive was. Upon seeing the condition of hs Allen, Yuu grew angry and furious, blanketing the entire area with the darkness he conrolled. His beloved star was the only light, his luminous body glowing brightly. Yuu could easily see in this blackness, so he knew when the Humans were about hurt his star. He ruhed forward, putting himself between them and his beloved. He felt pain and then saw nothing.

The star knew something was wrong when the darkness vanished all at once. He tried to move his dear Night Sky, but he would not respond. He was scared, softy calling his name. "Yuu?" But still there was not response. Knowing what that meant, Allen used the one wish he held as a star and gave it to his beloved. He felt the power leave him and his Night Sky began to breathe once more. Knowing that his North Star was Human now, Yuu returned to the heavens. If he stayed, then his star would suffer in the coldness of his embrace, and would burn in the fire of Lavi's Sun. He would never be able to touch him again and he watched his beloved star live out his new Human life, always looking up to see the Night Sky returning his gaze.

The Moon, knowing it was her fault that Yuu mourned and longed to return to the Earth, to his precious star, blessed Allen. She told him that although she could not make him a star once more, she could allow him to always return to the Earth instead of the two lover's being forced to part forever when Allen's time as a Human came to an end. But Yuu was still not satisfied. When the twilight came and allowed him to share the heavens with Lavi, he begged him give him more time. Seeig the sincerity and desperation for the love he had for his former-star, Lavi agreed. "But," he said, "Only for half the year, otherwise the Earth will freeze beneath your touch."

Yuu agreed.

And since then, for half the year, the darkness of night lasted longer than the brightness of the day.

For half a year, Yuu would be able to see his Allen for longer times. That, he decided, would have to be enough, for he could no longer touch him ever again.

The End.


End file.
